User blog:ToonLinkMinions11/You know something that's really cool?
Sometimes (well mostly) I always imagine and pretend that some of MYCUN Studios' films MYCUN: The Movie, Dannie's Long Adventure, The Dark World, and Legend of MYCUN were released in 2005, 2006, 2007, and 2008 instead of 2015, 2016, 2017, and 2018. In addition, I also imagine and pretend that MYCUN Studios' future films were released from 2009 to 2017 instead of 2019 to 2027. I made three Dream Logo Combos videos on YouTube currently. Here are the videos: Dream Logo Combos Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox MYCUN Studios (2005)-1|Opening logos for MYCUN: The Movie that would be like in 2005 Dream Logo Combos 20th Century Fox Dune Entertainment MYCUN Studios (2006)|Opening logos for Dannie's Long Adventure that would be like in 2006 Dream Logo Combos 20th Century Fox CGI Entertainment MYCUN Studios (2008)|Opening logos for Legend of MYCUN that would be like in 2008 Info MYCUN: The Movie should've been released on December 16, 2005 in fantasy, while the film will be released on December 11, 2015 in reality (internet/fan-fiction only). There are some differences from the 2015 one that some events in the present that didn't happen in 2005: *Gabriel Garcia (me) should've been born in 1990 in fantasy while he was born in 2000 in reality. *Some modern movies like Despicable Me (2010), Coraline (2009), and ParaNoman (2012) doesn't exist in 2005, but at least, I can pretend that those movies were released in the 1990's or 2000's instead of the late 2000's and early 2010's. I imagined that Despicable Me should've been released in 2000 in fantasy, but I just found out that one of my fan-made shows The Geo Team had some Despicable Me characters in it when it first aired in 1991. Coraline and ParaNorman should've been released in 1996 and 1999 instead of 2009 and 2012 where it should've been distributed by 20th Century Fox instead of Focus Features. Hoodwinked! was released in the same day as the fantasy version of MYCUN: The Movie so why not released it in 1998 by Universal Pictures instead of The Weinstein Company in fantasy. *Some of Carrie Underwood's songs "Blown Away" and "Good Girl" doesn't exist in 2005, and should've been replaced by "Jesus, Take the Wheel" in the fantasy version of the film. However, I sometimes imagine and pretend that Carrie Underwood was born in the 1970's instead of the 1980's and started her singing career like in 1986 or 1994. *Justin Bieber haven't started singing yet in 2005 until 2008, so he shouldn't be in the fantasy version. *Carly Shay and her show iCarly doesn't exist until 2007, so she shouldn't appear in the fantasy version either. *The characters from Mother Goose Club and HooplaKidz should have became original characters in the fantasy 2005 version of MYCUN: The Movie before they had starred in their own YouTube channels, or at least they should have their own VHS and DVD series like in the late 1990's. *Some young actors and actresses like Zachary Gordon, Dakota Fanning, Dakota Goyo, and Kodi Smit-McPhee haven't start acting yet or were too young in 2005, and I cannot think of any actors and actresses to replace Gordon, Fanning, Goyo, and Smit-McPhee in the fantasy version until now Spencer Klein, Christina Ricci, C. Elbourn and Gus Lewis should've replaced Gordon, Fanning, Goyo, and Smit-McPhee in the fantasy version of the film. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' and Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 never exist in the early 2000's in reality so sometimes I imagine and pretend that those films were made in 2001 and 2004 instead of 2011 and 2014. *Carrie Underwood should've voiced by herself instead of Kristin Chenoweth in the fantasy version. *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes never exist in the early 2000's in reality so sometimes I imagine and pretend that those films were made in 2001 and 2004 instead of 2011 and 2014. *Ratchet and Clank from Ratchet & Clank, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Aunt Cass "Cassie" Hamada from Big Hero 6, and Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven from Frozen shouldn't appear in the fantasy version because one of the admins in this wiki, MovieLover9000, put all of these characters in MYCUN: The Movie and I don't like it when he does that but I forgave him. Sometimes, I imagine and pretend that the characters from Frozen and Big Hero 6 should have been made their debut in the fantasy version of MYCUN: The Movie before they would star in Disney's Frozen in 2013, and Big Hero 6 in 2014. *The characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic doesn't exist until 2010 so they shouldn't appear in the fantasy version. *I'm not 100% sure if the characters from Thomas & Friends should appear in the fantasy version of the film, for an unknown reason. *In a scene where the MYCUNs were talking about what they are getting for Christmas, Coraline says that she will get the new Animal Crossing game for the Wii U. However, in the fantasy version of the movie, the Wii U (along with the new Animal Crossing game) doesn't exist in 2005. So Coraline should say that she will get Mario Party 7 for the GameCube in the fantasy version because Mario Party 7 was released in 2005. Dannie's Long Adventure should've been released in fantasy on September 8, 2006 instead of September 9, 2016, but I can't think of any differences for now. The Dark World should've been released in the fantasy version on May 11, 2007 while the real fan-made version will be released on May 12, 2017. Legend of MYCUN should've been released on February 1, 2008 instead of February 2, 2018. Here're a few changes: *Along with the characters from Mother Goose Club and HooplaKidz, the characters from Busy Beavers, Little Baby Bum, ChuChu TV Kids, and CVS 3D Rhymes should have became original characters in the fantasy 2008 film before they had starred in their own YouTube channels, or at least they should have their own VHS and DVD series like in the late 1990's. I'll probably add more details when I published my blog post. Bonus: More Future and Fantasy Stuff (Update) Here are the full list of MYCUN Studios' feature films and stuff in the future that would be like in 2025. There are also fantasy versions of MYCUN Studios' films and stuff from 2005 to the present. I already made the list as a txt file called "mycunstudiosmovielist.txt" and put them in my blog post. Please do not add these in some pages in this wiki until the future. NOTE: The [[MYCUN 3|third MYCUN movie]] is included as well as sequels to Dannie's Long Adventure and a fourth MYCUN movie. FEATURE FILMS: *''MYCUN: The Movie'' (December 11, 2015) *''Dannie's Long Adventure'' (September 9, 2016) *''The Dark World'' (May 12, 2017) *''Legend of MYCUN'' (February 2, 2018) *''Little Guys'' (November 27, 2019) *''Dannie 2'' (March 27, 2020) *''Wonderful World'' (September 3, 2021) *''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' (June 10, 2022) *''Crash'' (April 21, 2023) *''Dannie 3: Breakout'' (May 23, 2025) *''MYCUN Forever'' (May 22, 2026) *Untitled film (February 26, 2027) *''Dannie 4'' (May 19, 2028) *''Fuzzies'' (June 8, 2029) *Untitled film (April 19, 2030) FEATURE FILMS (FANTASY/FAKE VERSION): *''MYCUN: The Movie'' (December 16, 2005) *''Dannie's Long Adventure'' (September 8, 2006) *''The Dark World'' (May 11, 2007) *''Legend of MYCUN'' (February 1, 2008) *''Little Guys'' (November 25, 2009) *''Dannie 2'' (March 26, 2010) *''Wonderful World'' (September 2, 2011) *''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' (June 15, 2012) *''Crash'' (April 26, 2013) *''Dannie 3: Breakout'' (May 22, 2015) *''MYCUN Forever'' (May 30, 2016) *Untitled film (February 24, 2017) *''Dannie 4'' (May 18, 2018) *''Fuzzies'' (June 7, 2019) *Untitled film (April 17, 2020) Here's some future and fantasy pages that I made on KompoZer (a program that you never heard of, it makes website pages) before I published to this wiki. Some of them may not be finished. Like I said before, do not add these in some pages in this wiki until the future. I hope you enjoy reading these. MYCUN Studios (future version) MYCUN Studios (fantasy version) ''MYCUN'' (franchise) (future version) ''MYCUN'' (franchise) (fantasy version) ''MYCUN: The Movie'' (future version) ''MYCUN: The Movie'' (fantasy version) ''Legend of MYCUN'' (future version) ''Legend of MYCUN'' (fantasy version) ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' (future version) ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' (fantasy version) ''MYCUN Forever'' (future version) ''MYCUN Forever'' (fantasy version) Conclusion In my opinion, I always perfer the fantasy versions because I cannot think for the reason why the fantasy ones were better.